Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to a ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar (who is revealed to be Albedo in the end). 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enha cements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Nanomech (PS2 & Wii), Four Arms (PS3 & Wii), and Rath (Xbox 360 & Wii.) 'Errors' *In some of the intros the Omnitrix is shown instead of the Ultimatrix. *Way Big's cosmic ray is green in this game, but in the series it was blue. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers. *When Echo Echo duplicates himself, he says "Vide and conquer". *In the game trailer, it shows that Ultimate Humungousaur is playable in Paris and also it shows that Ultimate Echo Echo is playable in the Catacombs. *In a Cosmic Destroction trailer it shows that Ultimate Big Chill is playable in Tokyo Nights. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjhXu1q4RYw sec. 58. 'Plot' See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Plot 'Characters' 'Playable Characters' * Ben Tennyson (All levels when not in alien form exept final battle boss 'Playable Aliens' * Swampfire * Echo Echothumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay * Humungousaur * Big Chill * Spidermonkey * NRG * Water Hazard * Armodrillo * Terraspin * AmpFibian * Way Big (Boss level only) 'Alien Exclusives' * Nanomech (PS2 & Wii only) * Four Arms (PS3 & Wii only) * Rath (Xbox 360 & Wii only) * Albedo (DS & Wii only) 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Humungousaur (playable in Level 1) *Ultimate Swampfire (playable in Level 2) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (playable in Level 3 and in Level 5) *Ultimate Big Chill (playable in Level 4) *Ultimate Echo Echo (playable in Level 6) 'Enemies' *Pickaxe Minion *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Orf Beast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Havokbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant *R.E.D. Melee *R.E.D. Grunt *R.E.D Sniper *R.E.D Ranged *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged *Samurai *R.E.D Lieutenant *R.E.D.S Elite *Null Void Guardian (DS only) *Red Havokbeast (DS only) 'Villains' *Vulkanus (mini boss) *Enoch *Vreedle Brothers (mini boss) *Sunder *Kraab (mini boss) *Sevenseven *Terracotta General (mini boss) *Terracotta Dragon (x2 - on the same level) *Zombozo (mini boss) *Wired Cooper *Overlord (mini boss) *Psyphon *Evil Way Big (Albedo) 'DS Villians' *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/ Drilling Lab *Sevenseven/ Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/ lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle 'Non-Playable Characters' * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Jimmy Jones * Azmuth * Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) * Plumbers * Will Harangue * Lu * Mrs. Jones * Chromastone(Hologram only) Cheat Codes *Cash = Earn 1 million DNA *Hard = All enemies do double damage and player does half damage *Classic = Unlock Four Arms (PS3 Only) *Primus = Unlock Rath (XBOX Only) *Health = Health regeneration *Energy = Energy regeneration *Upgrade = Upgrade all alien forms to maximum *Levels = Unlock all levels *Get 100% = Unlock Albedo (DS Only) *Characters = Unlock all characters (Wii Only) *Ultimate = Go ultimate at any time 'Trivia' *This the first game where the Andromeda aliens are playable in. *This is Four Arms' second appearance and Rath's first appearance in a game. *This is the third game where Cannonbolt is not present. *There are only 5 of the 7 ultimate aliens due to not having Cannonbolt and thus no Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Wildmutt not being released at the time plus Wildmutt is not in the game *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (minus Cannonbolt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, likely for advertising purposes and to promote the new aliens. *The Ultimate forms are inconveniently not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels, like Ultimate Spidermonkey to face Zombozo. In the DS version, when you build up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do powerful damage on all the enemies on the screen. *The Colosseum stage has the same background music as Encephalonus IV from Vilgax Attacks (only for PSP, on other platforms there is Catacombs music) and The Colosseum's first part has Enoch's boss stage. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used alien in the game, being the only one used twice. *Evil Way Big and Psyphon talk about Pluto's destruction, which happened in the episode X = Ben + 2. Also, Psyphon says in the same cutscene: I considered working for Aggregor, but he preferred to work alone. And look where it got him. *Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Spidermonkey are the only ultimate aliens used in a boss battle. Ultimate Swampfire fought Sunder, Ultimate Big Chill fought the Teracotta General and Ultimate Spidermonkey fought Zombozo. *Sometimes, when you reach the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yah yah yah blah blah blah, it's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix takes the place of it when it shows. *The place where Ben sends the Plumbers to investigate the cosmic storm - sector 7G - has the same name as the section of the Springfield nuclear power plant where Homer Simpson works in The Simpsons. *When cycling through the Ultimatrix forms in the cutscene after the Psyphon boss battle, Chromastone's hologram can be seen while cycling through the forms, even though he's not unlockable or playable in the game. **Chromastone's hologram can also be briefly glimpsed when Ben is about to fight Gwen to snap her out of her Potis Altiare induced rage. *For now, 8 of 12 villains of Cosmic Destruction appear in the series, and Enoch is confirmed to appear, Cooper will not turn evil, Terracotta General and Terracotta Dragon may not appear, and Albedo is confirmed to be making a appearance. *During the cutscene between Devil's Tower and Great Wall of China, Evil Way Big and Psyphon are seen watching footage of Ultimate Swampfire fighting R.E.D.s, dispite the fact that Ultimate Swampfire was not seen in the Devils Tower level. *Lu appears in this game, but does not have any lines. *This is the first time Way Big is seen in a game. *In the PS3 when you're fighting the Terracotta General before going Ultimate Big Chill you use Big Chill at last, it will get stuck. *While in Ultimate Big Chill, you can see that he cannot cloak his wings. *If you jumped with Big Chill and started punching quickly without stopping his wings wont be closed *Its shown that Ben can't transform into an alien when Jimmy Jones is calling him through his Ultimatrix. 'See Also' * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Achievements and Trophies * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Gallery (Gallery) External Links * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise